Monkey Business
| image = Monkey busniness.jpg | caption = Charlie with her monkey | season = 2 | production = 214 | broadcast = 42 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = June 26, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |number = 16|previous = Bye Bye Video Diary|next = PJ in the City|airdate = June 26, 2011}} When Teddy and Charlie go to their new neighbor's house, they meet Ivy when she is looking for Teddy. They decide with their neighbor to take the two toddlers to a store where they can stuff bears. When they get home, Teddy finds out she is still wearing some earrings that she had stolen from the neighbor's house, but only one is there, and she assumes she lost one in the bear stuffing process. Episode Summary When Gabe wants to go to Super Adventure Land and Bob says no because it's expensive, Gabe pranks him with a fake winning lottery ticket. But the prank goes too far when Amy quits her job because of the family's false wealth. Meanwhile, Teddy babysits the new neighbor's daughter, Deedee, and while making a stuffed monkey at Make a Monkey, for Charlie, she later loses an expensive earring. Teddy and Ivy assume it fell off Teddy's earlobe and into the monkey. They take Charlie's stuffed monkey and destroy it to find the earring, but it isn't there. Teddy guesses the earring is in the other monkey, the one she made for the neighbor's daughter, so she goes over to the neighbor's house, gets the monkey, then rips it apart but doesn't know she is being videotaped. Also, Skyler's dad Nick starts spying on PJ to find out if he is the right guy for her but it takes PJ to the edge. End Credits Charlie's and Miss Dooley's daughter's monkey is both on hospital beds and having a rough conversation. Amy then says, "The monkeys are ready for surgery" and then Charlie comes dressed as a doctor. Songs *''Make a Monkey'' Gallery Running Gags , Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode watched by a viewership of 2.7 million on its premiere night which was the least watched episode of the whole series so far. Production Information * International Premieres * March 25, 2012 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *When Ivy says that a juice box spilled, you can clearly see that there is nothing on the floor. However, it could have been very small. Continuity * Allusions *Make a Monkey is a reference to Build a Bear *Carpet Factory is a parody of Closet Factory. *In the end credits, when Charlie is a surgeon, her lab coat reads "Dr. Q.T. Patootie" which is a reference to the phrase "cutie-patootie." Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Brooke Dillman as Karen *Ericka Kreutz as Debbie Dooley *Clio Lindke as Deedee Dooley *Nora Lindke as Deedee Dooley *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes